


The Christmas Wedding

by LauraNicoleXx



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraNicoleXx/pseuds/LauraNicoleXx
Summary: John and Kayleigh go to the wedding of Rick and Donna together.





	The Christmas Wedding

John pulls up outside Steve and Mandy’s house in the red Fiat 500. He gets out of the car and looks to the red heart lamp in Kayleigh’s window to see it turn off. He walks to where Steve is sitting with his bike.  
“So today’s the big work wedding then, Kayleigh hasn’t stopped talking about it since Boxing Day.” Steve laughs.  
“Yeah I bet.” John says checking his pocket.  
"You sure you're ready, is it the right time? You've only been together a few months." Steve says noticing that john keeps checking his pocket.  
"When ya know ya know." John replies unsure.  
"Yeah and you don't sound like ya know." Steve says standing up next to John.  
"I just want it to be perfect and..." John trails off as the front door opens and Kayleigh steps out in a long dark purple dress with a silver sparkly halter neck. Her hair down and straightened falling over her shoulders.  
“See ya later Mandy.” Kayleigh calls to her sister as she steps out of the front door. She walks towards John and Steve. "What are you two talking about?" She asks.  
"Just about the bike and what I was thinking of doing to it next." Steve lies.  
"Of course you are, when do you ever talk about anything else? Are you ready?” She asks John.  
He stands still in silence.  
“What? Oh, yeah let’s go.” John responds after a nudge from Steve for taking too long to react.  
Steve waves to them as they walk together towards the car.

Once they get in the car Kayleigh turns on the radio to Forever FM, filling the car with Christmas music.  
“Ooh I love this one!” Kayleigh squeals as she starts to sing along.  
“I knew you’d say that.” John says looking over at Kayleigh smiling.  
They drive singing along to Christmas song after Christmas song.  
They talk about what everyone will be wearing and who else from work will be invited.  
“Do you think Elsie will be there at all today?” Kayleigh asks.  
“Let’s hope not.” John replies remembering the drive home from the work party and what could have almost been when they were parked round the corner. The last thing I need is another interruption today. He thinks to himself checking his suit pocket. “I’ve had to avoid her since announcing the Christmas team, too scared of what she’ll do to me because I didn’t pick her to be part of it!”

“You look amazing by the way.” John says as he drives  
“Oh thank you John. I’m glad you like it, Mandy helped me to pick out the dress.” Kayleigh says as she smooths the skirt of her dress. “You’re not looking too bad yourself in that suit.” She leans over and adjusts the slightly wonky tie.  
“Yeah? Save this for when the band do weddings.” He replies.  
“Your band, Comp… Compendium.” Kayleigh says proudly.  
“Yay you finally got it, only taken you 5 months!” John says grabbing her hand and waving it in the air in celebration.  
“All right! You don’t have to make such a big deal about it!” Kayleigh laughs. She starts to sing In The City which she know knows off by heart because of how many times you has watched the video on YouTube.

"I'm so excited for this wedding." Kayleigh says over the usual adverts playing on Forever FM.  
I know, Steve was saying you haven't stopped talking about it." John says driving along country roads as they get close to the church.  
"I haven't been to a wedding in so long, and it's the best kind of wedding too. A Christmas wedding!" Kayleigh says in her high pitched voice.  
"Last wedding I went to was just performing, haven't been a guest at a wedding in ages." John says trying to find somewhere to park.  
"Yeah well next wedding you go to will be ours." Kayleigh jokes as John parks the car. He looks over at her with his eyebrows raised. "I'm joking, I'm joking." Kayleigh holds her hands up in surrender laughing. They both get out of the car and John checks his pocket again before joining Kayleigh to walk into the church.

They walk into the church and find their seats. The church is decorated with a Christmas tree that has silver decorations and there is a nativity scene set up to the side of it. They talk about what everyone is wearing, Kayleigh commenting on weather it’s something she would have worn or not. The seats quickly fill up with Rick and Donna’s friends and family and the wedding starts.  
John takes Kayleigh’s hand in his as they stand to sing. They sit once everyone finishes singing still holding hands. They try not to laugh as one of Rick and Donna’s friends stands at the front reciting the words to Wrecking Ball that was in the invite. He says it’s important to them because it’s the song that was playing when they got together. Kayleigh and John roll their eyes in unison. The wedding continues the whole time they sit hand in hand, occasionally glancing at each other.  
As the couple say their vows Kayleigh rests her head on John’s shoulder and smiles at him.

Everyone leaves the church and lines the path to throw confetti over the newly wed couple. They stay as the group photos are being taken, talking to different groups of people.  
“Are we the only ones here from work?” John asks looking around at all of the unfamiliar faces.  
“Hmm, looks like it, maybe no one else wanted to come. Wanted to spend time with family instead of having to go to a wedding of someone they work with.” Kayleigh looks round trying to recognise someone.  
"You can bet they will all be at the party though, any excuse for a party and that lot are on it." John says watching the photographer struggling to get the group of children to stand still to be in a photo.

The photos are taken and a group of women crowd in front of Donna  
“John can I? Oh please.” Kayleigh asks looking excitedly at John.  
“Go for it.” He smiles as she joins the group of women crowded together waiting for the bouquet to be thrown. He follows slightly behind feeling in his pocket for a small box.  
Donna turns her back on them and throws the flowers over her head.  
All of the women try to catch the flowers but miss.  
Kayleigh reaches up and her fingers curl around the stems of the bouquet of flowers.  
“John, look. John… John?”  
Kayleigh turns round and sees John kneeled down on one knee holding out the box.  
“Kayleigh Kitson, will you marry me?”


End file.
